


Prettier than any sky

by lagunasass



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Holding Hands, post Belial Gore arc, we need more remura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasass/pseuds/lagunasass
Summary: Homura was walking down the street when she saw someone familiar.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Prettier than any sky

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> To celebrate anime announcement I decided to write some Remura fluff (I'm sucker for fluff). It's my first work ever so i hope it isn't THAT bad. English isn't my first language so sorry if I made major mistakes. Leave your thoughts in comments so I can improve my writing.  
> I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT

Homura was walking down the street rethinking what had happened lately when she saw a familiar silhouette. A girl was sitting while looking at the night sky with troubled look on her face. From that far swordswoman wasn't sure if she was seeing right but the other's eyes looked watery, like she was containing tears. That made her worried, not wanting to see friend in that kind of state, she had decided to do something. 

Black haired girl choosed to walk slowly but still ended up running to Rebecca's side. Blonde girl looked up a little startled but after recognising her friend that expression faded into a weak smile. 

Homura wasn't the best at talking or comforting others, she smiled at the other girl and decided to sit on the bench. In her head she thought about what to say but Rebecca was faster. 

"Today's sky is pretty, isn't it?" that caught Homura a little off guard as she quietly nodded, looking up at the sky, it indeed was beautiful, she looked back at the girl sitting next to her. That's when she felt like her heart stopped, or maybe started beating even faster? Her messy blonde hair looked incredibly soft, she wanted to touch them. Her deep blue eyes, she swore she could see real stars in them. Those puffy pink and kissable lips... Homura could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks so she turned around, not wanting the other girl to see, that was to embarrassing. 

She lightly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind, she shouldn't feel that way about a friend, also she came here to comfort her. Homura looked back at Rebecca feeling hotness on her cheeks even harder, she had to fight that. 

Still Homura wasn't good with words and didn't know what to say... Then she saw a hand, really soft looking one, laying on the bench just next to hers. She hesitated, should she hold it? What if that would scare Rebecca or, what's much worse, disgust? She turned away feeling ashamed. 

That's when she felt touch of warm skin on her fingers, on her own hand. She turned her head fast, face burning. Cheeks of her companion where color of light pink and she was bitting her lower lip, still not looking away from the sky. Homura smiled to herself and squeezed the other's hand a little. 

Rebecca was prettier than any sky.


End file.
